HetaFantasy
by missshadowwings
Summary: A Hetalia and Final Fantasy 6 crossover. ((Right now there is only a rough preview))


"The whole business of the succession was so repulsive to Ludwig, the king's brother, that he fled the castle forever." He explained. "It is rumored that the succession was settled with a coin toss."

Nora and Alfred nodded slowly. Nora smiled softly and thanked the man before heading to the Throne Room with Alfred.

Gilbert, the king, glanced up from some papers as he heard the two enter in. He gave them a prideful smirk. "Well? How do you like my castle?"

Alfred went to comment when a man rushed in. "King Gilbert! Someone from the Empire is coming this way!"

The Empire was the name used for the government. They were also on the negative side for most people. The emperor's name was Lukas and his right hand man was Mathias.

Gilbert sighed softly. "Probably Mathias!" He rubbed his forehead. "What does he want now?"

Alfred went up to him, keeping his voice somewhat low. "We must keep Nora safe and away from The Empire,"

"Agreed…"

Outside, Mathias made his way toward the castle, a soldier on each side of him. He grumbled, muttering to himself. He yelled out aggravated. "Phooey! Emperor Lukas' stupid orders! Gilbert, you pinhead! Why do you have to live in the middle of nowhere? These research jobs are the pits!" He halted to a stop, stomping his feet. "Can't someone else do this?" He huffed as he glanced down at his boots. He stood there, a foot out with his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced at his two soldiers before clearing his throat. "Ahem… there's sand on my boots!"

The two soldiers quickly snapped out of his thoughts and scrambled to his feet. One wiped off one boot before the other wiped off the other boot. They then stood straight, saluting him. "Yes, sir! All set, sir!"

Mathias scoffed, waving his hand as if dismissing them. "Idiots!" The three of them made their way up to the front door of the castle, being met by a guard of Gilbert's. "Sir Mathias!? What on Earth do…"

Mathias pushed the guard out of the way, muttering. "Outta my way!"

Gilbert got up from his throne and started toward the door. "Please excuse me." He apologized. He went out to the center area, finding Mathias. He went to one of Mathias soldiers, laughing whole heartedly. "You've been busy down south! Looking for more cities to destroy?"

The soldier kept a straight face, glaring at the king. "That's for us to know!"

Gilbert wrinkled his nose some. "No need to be so serious," he retorted. He then turned to Mathias. "What brings Mathias, humble servant of Emperor Lukas, into our lowly presence?"

Mathias kept his cool, ignoring the sarcasm in Gilbert's statement. "A girl of no importance recently escaped from us. We heard she found refuge here…"

Gilbert put a hand on his chin, thinking for a moment before speaking up. "Hmm… this wouldn't have anything to do with this "witch" everyone's been whispering about, would it?"

Mathias quickly shook his head, clearing his throat some. "Lies! She… merely stole something of minor value. Is she here?"

"That's a tough one! You see, there're more girls here than grains of sand out here. I can't keep track of 'em all!"

"I'd hate to be you if we find out you're lying… mwa, ha! I truly hope nothing happens to your precious Figaro…" Mathias huffed and motioned for his soldiers to follow as he walked off to leave.

Gilbert waited until Mathias was gone before going back toward the Throne Room where he was met by Alfred.

"I'd say that guy's missing a few buttons…"

The king tried not to laugh, shaking his head. He glanced around, a slightly confused look on his face. "… Where's Nora?"

As if on cue, Nora peeked out of the room behind them before stepping out. Gilbert took Alfred to the side, whispering softly so only Alfred could hear him. "Take her to her room…" Alfred nodded and they went back to Nora. Gilbert flashed her a flirtatious grin. "I'd love to chat with you but the Chancellor and I must plan our strategy." He went turned away from her and shrugged some. "Sometimes I hate being a king! Now if you'll excuse me."

As Gilbert left, Alfred motioned for Nora to follow him. "Here, follow me."

The two of them walked down from the level they were on and to the side tower. Nora watched the people in the castle walking around, making sure everything was safe. Some paid no attention to the pair; others gave her a soft smile and nod. She couldn't help but still feel a bit confused by the situation; all she could do was give them a smile less nod. The room was located in a side tower and as they reached the room, Nora glanced around it. It wasn't too big, or too small. It had a staircase that led to the top of the side tower along with a staircase that led out. The green haired girl sat down on the bed, looking up at Alfred.

The blond boy smiled reassuringly. "Don't you worry 'bout a thing! I'll-"

"You're Alfred, right? Gilbert told me about you. Is it true you're a thief?"

"That's TREASURE HUNTER!" Alfred crossed his arms over his chest. "By the way; on the surface, Gilbert pretends to support the Empire. The truth is; he's collaborating with the Returners, an organization opposed to the Empire. I am his contact with that group… The old man you met back in Narshe is one of us."

Nora frowned and stood up. "Empire… but I'm a soldier of the Empire!"

"That's not true! They were using you! Things are different now." Alfred explained. "They used a slave crown on you. They were controlling your thoughts and actions!"

She glanced down, a confused and sad look on her face. "I don't understand… What should I do?"

He went over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can't tell you what to do." He dropped his hand and headed toward the exit. "You don't have to decide right now. You'll soon find your way…" He looked back at her for a moment before leaving.

Nora sat back down on the bed, staring down at her lap. "But how will I know which way is right?" She sat there for a couple seconds before lying down and slowly falling asleep.


End file.
